


Study date

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: Logan agrees to tutor Remus in Math, but Remus seems distracted, and more flirt-y then normal.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Study date

Logan sat in the library, elbow on the table in front of him, and face leaning on his own hand. He checked his watch again

5:30

Remus is late.

Earlier, Remus had somehow convinced Logan to tutor him in Math. Logan didn't have much to do that day, so he decided he might as well.

The problem is, Remus was supposed to be here at 5:00

Now, Remus is usually late. Logan knew this. 

However, he isn’t usually this late. 

It is not that Logan was worried about him, not at all. Remus probably forgot about the whole meeting, now Logan is just sitting here, waiting for someone who won’t come and n-

“Logan, my love~”

Remus' teasing voice broke Logan from his thoughts, he sighed.

“Remus, my burden.” 

“Awe, I’m yours?” Remus winked, as he moved to sit next to Logan.

Logan scoffed “Why were you so late?”

“Can a man not try to make himself look good for his date?”

“This isn’t a date”

“Says you~”

Logan rolled his eyes. Remus is always quite flirtatious with him. Logan has always chalked it up as a strange joke. Which he has to remind himself a lot. It is just a joke. He shouldn't take it to heart. He shouldn’t.

Logan shook his head. He was getting off track. Logan opened his notebook to a few problems he wrote down for this lesson. He looked over at Remus, who seemed to be already distracted by twirling his pencil around. Logan lightly hit his arm to get his attention. Remus jumped and looked at him.

“Focus” Logan mumbled 

“You know, if you want my attention, there are other things we can do~” 

Just a joke. 

Logan grabbed Remus’ pencil from him

“I have a few problems here for you to try, I would like for you to try these, and then tell me if there is anything else you need.”

Remus frowned “So serious Logan, swary”

“Don’t do that voice”

“Make me” Remus wriggled his eyebrows. Even so, Remus took Logan’s notebook from him and re-grabbed his pencil. He looked down at the problem’s Logan made. 

Logan watched him. He honestly did look like he had put more effort into his appearance today. Although it really is hard to tell. His eyeshadow seemed to be applied more carefully then normal. His eyeshadow was green today, with hints of glitter. If Logan squinted, he could see small specks of glitter all over Remus’ face. Remus liked glitter. It made a big mess that was hard to clean up. His hair was also more slicked back. Although that didn’t last long, as Remus worked, he started to run his hands through his hair, causing his hair to fall in his face. Logan smiled slightly to himself, he looked quite,

Pretty. If Logan was being honest. (Unless Remus preferred a word like handsome.)

Logan’s distraction ended quickly when Remus slid the notebook back to him. Remus had this proud look in his eyes. Logan would have been impressed. 

Would have.  
If it wasn’t for the fact that, when Logan looked at the notebook, he saw that all Remus’ answers were wrong. 

Now, despite what most people would think, Remus isn’t dumb. He is honestly quite smart. Although most of his knowledge is on random topics, it was still surprising that Remus would get everything wrong. Then be so proud of himself. 

Logan squinted at the notebook, Remus had made a few doodles over the pages. A rat with a human face, a worm (?) and one, realistic heart with an arrow through it. Logan looked back at Remus who, for a second, had a small smile on his face as he looked at Logan. It changed to a mischievous grin when he noticed he was looking back at him. 

“So how’d I do, Teach?”

“Remus, are you feeling alright?” Logan may have been a little concerned, with appealing late and then getting all the questions wrong. Remus isn’t THAT much of a mess.

Remus shrugged “Hey, what would happen if there was a giant worm?”

“Don’t avoid the question, and what does that have to do with math?”

“Well, if you cut a worm right, it will grow a new worm right? Then there are two worms! That is math! Also, imagine what would happen if there were two big worms, and then maybe more!” 

Logan frowned “That is not how worms work. Remus, please focus”

“Mhm, sorry, sorry, you’re just distracting~” Remus hummed.

It was a silly excuse, but it was clear Remus wasn’t trying to hide anything. Logan sighed.

“You sigh a lot.” 

Logan ignored the comment. “I apologize if I distracted you, I will try not to watch you as you work, and if it helps, you may also sit at a different table as you work. If that helps you.”

Remus huffed “Nah, you’re just hot”

Logan felt his face heat up, and by Remus’ smile, it seemed he noticed.   
“Well,” Logan started, ignoring his own blush “,if that is such a distraction, perhaps I am not the best tutor for you, if you want I can get you some els-”

“No!” Remus yelled quickly, before being hushed by someone nearby. Logan stared at him confused. Remus shook his head “I mean, um, maybe a kiss would help me focus~”

Remus leaned forward a bit, smirking. Even so, he seemed a bit nervous. What he said seemed almost rehearsed. 

Despite how anxiously Remus delivered that line, Logan felt himself blush again. He kept a stoic face this time though. 

Remus was joking. It was only a joke. 

Why was Logan upset by that?

Logan decided the best way to get Remus back on track would be to play along.   
What fun is a joke if taken too seriously? 

Logan took in a deep breath before looking straight at Remus.

“Maybe if you focus, you could get one”

Logan’s plan seemed to work, because Remus got quiet and stared at him wide eyed. Logan was pretty proud of himself. 

Logan picked up his notebook again “Would you like to try again?”

Remus nodded and basically ripped the notebook from Logan’s hands. He started writing again, and Logan smiled.

After that, the rest of their lesson went by rather fine. Remus seemed to have tried very hard to stay on topic. Sometimes when Logan would explain things to him, Remus would doodle again. Logan didn’t mind, he knew it helped Remus focus. 

By 6:30, they had finished their session. Logan was packing a few books into the bag he brought with him. Remus was practically bouncing as he jumped out of his seat. Logan guesses he is excited to leave. Logan stood up to leave before Remus spoke up.

“So?”

“So?” Logan looked over at Remus.

“Don’t I get a kiss?”

Logan froze. “Huh?”

“You said if I paid attention I could get a kiss! Well, I think I did pretty good doing that!” Remus grinned excited. He held his hands behind his back and leaned over to Logan.

Logan stepped back. 

“Remus, this joke is highly inappropriate, and I would appreciate it if you would stop.”

Remus tilted his head, his hair fell in front of eyes. 

“What joke?”

“The joke you have, where you,,, flirt with me. For the lack of a better word. It is very unprofessional.”

Remus stared at him, before he started laughing. 

Logan tilted his head. “What’s so funny?”

Remus kept laughing “Nothing, nothing, it’s just, for a smart guy Logie, you are pretty oblivious!”

“What are you talking about-?”

Remus looked at him, he moved to drape his arms over Logan’s shoulders. Remus is normally touchy-feely like this. So why did this make Logan nervous?

Remus hummed. “First, you tell me Lo, do you want to kiss me?”

Logan stared at him. Did he want to kiss Remus?

He did.

Logan nodded.

Remus grinned. “Oh?”

Logan nodded again.

Remus giggled “You’re weird” he moved forward, getting rid of the gap between them. 

It took Logan a moment to realize what happened, when he did, he quickly kissed back. The kiss was surprisingly soft. Remus’ backed away rather quickly, to Logan’s disappointment. He was smirking.

“You know Logan, I didn’t think you were the type to make out in a library.”

Logan blushed, darn his emotions. Remus laughed, he cupped Logan’s face. “It is pretty fun getting you to blush”

Logan backed away from him, he looked away “Hush-”

Remus laughed again. 

Logan took his hands “Come on.”

“Ooo, where are we going?” 

“Don’t make it weird-”

“Too late!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they went on a small date at the end


End file.
